enfance
by idadri
Summary: Des g-boys rajeunis, une rencontre entre deux mondes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : je ne possède ni harry potter, ni gundam wing.

01x02 03x04

g-boy : 20 ans

harry: 18

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei revenaient tout juste d'une mission particulièrement difficile.

C'était une situation assez particulière parce qu'en règle générale, Trowa et Quatre, en tant que préventeurs indépendants et travaillant pour l'IFE, n'effectuaient pas ce genre de mission.

Il était également rare de trouver Duo sur le terrain, depuis qu'il avait demandé un travail plus « pacifique ». Il partageait son temps entre son poste de mécanicien et, en cas d'urgence, un poste de démineur. C'était, après tout, sa spécialité.

Cependant, quand Heero et Wufei avaient demandé leur aide pour démanteler un réseau de vente de drogue et d'armes, et sachant qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais fait si ce n'était pas impératif, ils avaient accepté sans hésiter. Tout s'étaient bien passé, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur les chefs et leur sous-fifres. La présence de la police et de plusieurs autres préventeurs n'avaient certainement pas été de trop et ça avait été un véritable massacre. Quelque choses qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis la fin de la guerre, il y avait presque cinq ans.

C'est pourquoi, arrivé au terme de leur mission, ils avaient hésité à se séparer, sachant que les cauchemars resurgiraient forcément, si ce n'est chez tous, au moins chez certains d'entre eux et Quatre et Trowa, qui habitaient le plus près, avaient finalement invité Heero, Duo et Wufei à rester dormir chez eux. Ils avaient passé la soirée silencieusement et s'étaient finalement couchés tôt.

Tout était très calme, la maison était plongée dans le noir, les jeunes hommes dans leur lits, endormis.

Une vague lumière passa sous la porte d'entrée, virevolta jusqu'à l'escalier, puis jusqu'au chambres.

La première dans laquelle elle entra, était celle de deux garçons, un blond, un châtain. Elle resta près d'eux un moment immobile, puis finit par se rapprocher du plus grand. La faible lueur éclaira son visage puis celui du blond. Un mouvement de celui-ci la fit reculer précipitamment comme effrayée de l'avoir réveillé, mais il ne fit que se blottir plus près de son amant. Une fois certaine que le calme était revenu, la lumière brilla une seconde un peu plus fort, un souffle firent bouger les cheveux des deux endormis, puis elle se glissa sous la porte et recommença la même chose dans les deux chambres suivantes.

Une fois cette action terminée, elle s'évapora dans les airs, laissant de nouveau la maison sombre et silencieuse.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: je ne possède ni Harry Potter, ni Gundam Wing.

G-boy-20 ans, apparence: 6 ans

* * *

><p>chap 2<p>

Un hurlement se fit entendre dans la maison.

Toujours dans le brouillard, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei se jetèrent hors de leur lits, saisir leur armes et se précipitèrent vers la seule chambre actuellement occupée et toujours fermée. Trowa, le premier à atteindre la porte l'avait ouverte et s'était immobilisé sur le pas de la porte, stupéfait. Les deux autres, toujours derrière lui, s'arrêtèrent également et regardèrent incrédule la scène qui se déroulait dans la chambre.

Un enfant, de 6 ans peut être, se tenait debout sur une chaise, enveloppé dans un tee-shirt beaucoup trop grand et s'observait dans le miroir. Il secouait ses longs cheveux châtains et touchait son visage avec désarrois. Un second enfant, agenouillé sur le lit, les cheveux bruns en bataille, l'air plus calme, le regardait s'agiter sans rien dire. Ses yeux cobalts se posèrent sur eux dès leur arrivée, et s'écarquillèrent légèrement. L'autre se retourna, dévoilant des yeux améthystes et l'identité des enfants devint évidente pour les trois autres. Le sourire amusé du premier enfant fut la première chose qui les alerta d'une anomalie. La deuxième, fut la taille des meubles autours d'eux. Quatre, soudain très inquiet se précipita vers le miroir, eut la surprise désagréable d'être trop petit pour l'atteindre, grimpa sur la chaise et poussa aussitôt un cri de surprise. Devant lui se dressaient deux petits garçons, l'un châtain, aux yeux violet, l'autre blond aux grands yeux turquoise, qu'il reconnut immédiatement pour l'avoir vu à de nombreuses reprises sur des photos. C'était lui à l'age de 6 ans. Il se tourna vers les autres et ce qu'il vit ne le surprit pas outre-mesure. Le regard résigné sur les deux visages montrait qu'ils avaient déjà compris leur situation. Il se tourna vers son compagnon le plus proche qui le dévisageait, ses yeux améthystes montrant sa curiosité. Quatre se risqua :

- « Duo ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Je cours, je me cache mais je …

- je sais, je sais. »

Un soupir échappa à Quatre. Il se retourna vers les autres, l'air implorant. Certainement qu'un deux avait une solution, ou même une simple explication rationnelle de se qui se passait ? Trois visages vides lui répondirent. De nouveau, il regarda Duo :

- « pitié Duo, dis-moi que t'y est pour quelque chose.

- Désolé Quat-chan. Fit Duo avec un sourire d'excuse. Note que ce serait une blague sympa, si ça dure pas trop. Mais avoue que c'est pas facile à faire, hein ? Et je suis pas magicien, moi...

-Tais-toi maxwell, intervint le chinois. L'important, c'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ! Pas qui est le responsable ! Il faut prévenir quelqu'un. Peut-être que Sally pourrait y faire quelque chose non ?

- Bonne idée ! S'exclama Quatre, alors qu'un grand sourire éclairait son visage. Si elle ne comprend pas, je ne vois pas qui pourrait comprendre... »

Il se précipita sur le vidéo-phone, vite suivit par ses camarades. Trois sonneries passèrent et l'inquiétude était à son comble quand Sally répondit enfin. Le sourire qu'elle arborait se mua vite en incrédulité.

-« Mais... mais... qu'est-ce que sait que ça ? Comment...

- on aimerait savoir aussi, Sal ! Coupa Duo, un grand sourire sur le visage. Heero, l'attrapa par la taille et le serra contre lui, ce qui stoppa ses rebondissements au grand soulagement des autres.

- Quand est ce que c'est arrivé ? Le visage de la jeune femme était grave. Cela fit définitivement taire Duo, chose rare mais appréciée dans ce genre de situation. Ce fut le chinois, qui répondit :

- Cette nuit, on s'est tous réveillé comme ça. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi... ni comment.

- Ne bougez pas, j'arrive. » Le visage de la blonde disparut. L'écran devint noir.

Les cinq garçons s'observèrent de nouveau, notant les différences chez chacun. Le silence tendu fut rompu par la voix hésitante de Duo.

- « Dites, vous pensez pas qu'on va rester comme ca, hein ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. Le garçon, de toute évidence mal à l'aise, se cala un peu plus contre son amant, et croisa les bras comme pour se protéger. Heero resserra les siens et tous le regardèrent avec inquiétude. Duo était celui d'entre eux qui avait eu la pire enfance, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Cette apparence ne pouvait que lui rappeler de très mauvais souvenirs.

Lorsque Quatre proposa d'aller préparer quelque chose à manger, tous acceptèrent avec un soulagement non-dissimulé. Duo se libera des bras protecteur d'Heero et partit d'un pas sautillant vers la cuisine. Son bavardage remplit aussitôt la salle, alors qu'il passait de l'un à l'autre, piquant un morceau de poulet ou un peu de légumes, enlaçant quelqu'un sans prévenir, bien conscient d'ennuyer tout le monde et le faisant avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Peu à peu, l'exaspération les prenaient. Outre le comportement de Duo, qui heureusement cessa rapidement, Leur taille se révéla problématique pour atteindre les placards les plus hauts. Seul Trowa, toujours le plus grand, y arrivait, en s'aidant d'une chaise et en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle posa une autre difficulté quand il fallut atteindre la cuisinière. Une seconde chaise régla le problème. Plus pénible encore, le poids de la poêle et celui des assiettes, trop lourds pour leurs bras. Le visage de Wufei, de Heero et de Trowa se renfermaient visiblement un peu plus à chaque obstacles. Quatre et Duo, les plus faibles de l'équipe, incapable de faire plus que de petites taches, furent vite inoccupés et Duo, prenant conscience de leur nouvelles faiblesse, se tut tout à fait et se recroquevilla contre un mur, prit dans ses propres souvenirs. Quatre, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'aider, se contenta de se serrer près de lui, en signe de réconfort.

Cette situation, n'amusait plus personne.

La sonnerie fit sauter Duo sur ses pieds. Il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit :

- « t'en as mis du temps...il s'interrompit et observa, stupéfait, le nombre de personnes sur le pallier.

- « j'ai cru bon d'alerter quelque personnes.

- je vois ça. Bon ben, entrer... » il remua, gêné par les regards stupéfaits des visiteurs.

Tout le monde passa devant lui et, en habitués des lieux, se dirigea vers le salon. Duo prit le temps d'observer les arrivants. Il y avait Sally, bien sur, mais aussi Une, leur patron, Zech et Noin, des collègues et amis de travail, Rachid, Réléna et Dorothy, Hilde, Iria, la sœur de Quatre et Catherine. Tous des amis. Les fauteuils furent vite prit et les g-boys se trouvèrent sous les feux des projecteurs. Après un moment de silence, Une retira ses lunettes, les essuya en soupirant, puis les observa un à un.

- « est-ce que quelqu'un peut me donner une explication rationnelle à cet événement ? »

bien entendu, seul le silence lui répondit.

- « je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'en doutais. Sally, est-ça que tu vois quelque chose qui va mal chez eux ? Sally, occupée à tripoter un Wufei miniaturisé, ne leva pas les yeux vers elle.

- Mis-à part l'évidence ? Non tout à l'air d'aller bien. Ce sont des enfants d'environ 6 ans en pleine santé. Elle lança un sourire à son patron qui lui fit un regard noir.

- Et … bien sur, tu as une idée de combien de temps ça va durer, ou de ce qu'il faut pour inverser la tendance.

- Je ne suis pas sorcière, je suis médecin. On ne rajeunit pas sur commande, ou je vous garantit qu'on le saurait.

- En l'occurrence, savoir vieillir sur commande m'intéresserais plus... intervint Duo.

- Je te l'accorde, mais on sait pas faire non plus. Elle se tourna vivement vers Wufei qui venait d'arracher son poignet de ses mains. Je testais ton pouls !

- Je vais très bien, merci. Maintenant qu'on est d'accord sur le fait que cette situation est absurde, on fait quoi ? »

Une réfléchit un peu avant de répondre :

- « on décide chez qui vous allez vivre.

- Ils ont cas venir chez moi... proposa Iria, silencieuse jusque là. Zech secoua la tête et Noin intervint..

- Non, Il vaut mieux passer par les canaux habituels. Si les gens apprenaient que les pilotes de gundam ne sont plus que des enfants, certains pourraient être tenté de profiter de l'occasion pour se venger. Ce sera plus discret, si on vous traite comme des enfants normaux. Une acquiesça.

- C'est entendu. Sally, tu fera les prélèvements sanguins pour les tests familiaux. Sally répondit sans faire attention aux regards choqués des enfants.

- Bien sur.

- Quoi ! Pourquoi des prélèvements ? La question de Duo était visiblement partagée par les quatre autres. Sally hocha les épaules.

- De toute façons, vous n'avez plus de famille n'est-ce pas ? Alors ça ne changera pas grand chose. C'est pour éliminer les soupçons.

- Et après ? Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Une.

- On vous déposera à l'orphelinat. Puis, Réléna, tu adopteras Heero; Howard, vous vous occuperez de Duo; Catherine ,de Trowa; Iria, de votre frère et Sally … cette dernière la coupa :

- je me charge de Wufei, compris. Elle fit un sourire amusé à Wufei qui se renfrogna et repris : En attendant, je propose plutôt que vous alliez vivre chez Iria. Le temps que les papiers d'identités soient prêts. Ca ne te poseras pas de problèmes, Iria ?

- S'il y en avait, je ne l'aurais pas proposé. Aller faire vos baguages, on passera chez tout le monde pour prendre ce que vous voulez et on finira par la clinique. J'imagine que Sally aura le temps de tout installer ?

- Amplement".

* * *

><p>voilà, j'espère que ca vous plaira. hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.<p>

salut à tous.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient, mais j'y travaille. avec un peu de chance, j'y arriverais un jour, à les avoir à moi, non?

note:

g-boys: 20 ans dans la tête et 6 physiquement.

harry: 18 ans.

je changerais peut-être quelque éléments des oeuvres principales, mais en gros, ça devrait pas trop bouger.

bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>La jeune femme marchait vivement dans les couloirs, se retenant visiblement de prendre le pas de course. Les gens qui la croisait sortaient immédiatement de son chemin, conscient de sa place dans l'organisation, de son caractère et du danger qu'encourrait le malheureux qui oserait la ralentir. Elle s'engouffra dans un ascenseur commodément ouvert, pressa plusieurs fois le bouton n°16, puis, une fois les portes fermées, prit une grande respiration pour se calmer. Elle jeta un œil inquiet au dossier qu'elle tenait et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe chez elle d'une grande nervosité. <em>Comment ça pu se passer ? C'est une véritable catastrophe ! <em>Elle le rouvrit pour ce qui était sans doute la centième fois depuis qu'elle l'avait reçut, le matin même, et en regarda le contenu, l'incrédulité marquée sur son visage.

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur la surprit. Elle sembla soudain hésiter à sortir de l'ascenseur. Ce n'est qu'en voyant les portes se refermer qu'elle se décida. Elle s'obligea à marcher plus lentement, traversa le long couloir, traversa plusieurs porte, salua au passage les deux secrétaires assises à leur bureaux respectifs et entra sans frapper et en ignorant leurs protestations.

Une seconde femme, brune cette fois, aux cheveux mi-longs, était assise à son bureau. Elle poussa un profond soupir en regardant avec ennui l'un des nombreux rapports empilés sur son bureau. La paperasserie était sans doute ce qui lui plaisait le moins dans son travail, mais elle se devait de lire les rapports de ses agents. Il fallait bien se tenir au courant et pouvoir réagir en cas de pépin, n'est-ce pas ? Elle tentait depuis un moment de déchiffrer l'écriture illisible devant elle. Elle se frotta les tempes. Le mal de tête arrivait, elle le sentait. L'interphone la fit relever la tête :

- « Commandant ? Mr Gaston sur la 3... »

Une se cala contre le siège de son fauteuil en soupirant. C'était un autre de ses problèmes actuels, un gros. Mr Gaston était le directeur de l'orphelinat où avait été finalement placé les pilotes, le temps d'avoir les résultats des tests sanguins. Malheureusement, si quatre d'entre eux se montraient sage comme des images, ce n'était pas le cas du dernier, oh non. Elle se remémora Duo et son apparence de six ans avec un sourire attendri. Il était vraiment craquant, mais il méritait mieux que jamais son pseudonyme chez les préventeurs, l'agent chaos. Curieuse d'entendre les nouveautés, elle décrocha :

- « Bonjour André, comment allez-vous ?

- Mal ! Grogna son interlocuteur.

- Vous m'en voyez navré. Quel est le problème cette fois ?

- Je vous préviens, je ne supporterais pas longtemps votre protégé içi !

- Qu'a t-il fait ?

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment un gamin de six ans est capable de démonter un radiateur ? Une leva un sourcil.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Cette saloperie de gamin …

- André !

- Pardon, cet adorable petit ange, a démonté un radiateur dans le couloir et l'a ramené jusque dans mon bureau en m'expliquant, je cite « qu'il avait trouvé _ça_ trainant dans le couloir » !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera bientôt finis. Nous avons mis leur dossier en prioritaire. Ils ont tous des gens prêts à les prendre...

- Même le petit monstre ? Intervint t-il en lui coupant la parole.

- Oui, même lui.

- Et l'autre, y sait ce qu'il ramène chez lui.

- Oui.

- Dieu du ciel. Il est fou alors. Enfin du moment qu'il s'en va, je m'en fous, moi je craque ! »

Le son qui s'échappa du téléphone indiqua à Une que la communication était désormais coupée. D'ordinaire, elle se serait sans doute offusquée devant ce manque flagrant de respect, mais elle était vraiment fatiguée et dans un sens, elle le comprenait. Oh oui, elle le comprenait. Après tout, Duo Maxwell l'avait aussi rendu à demi-folle que ce soit en tant qu'ennemi, allié, ami et même en tant qu'employé. A vrai dire, elle remerciait, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, tout les dieux qui pouvait exister que les autres étaient, la plupart du temps, plus calmes. Ils étaient même capables, à l'occasion, de le calmer. À l'évidence, ils échouaient lamentablement depuis leur rajeunissement, ou alors ils s'en fichaient, c'était également possible.

Elle jeta un œil irrité aux rapports. Les pilotes avaient au moins l'avantage d'en faire des nets, clairs et précis. Ce n'était clairement pas des adjectifs qui correspondait aux chiffons qu'elle avait sous le nez. Elle avait vaguement pensé une fois à demander aux garçons de leurs apprendre, sans succès. Cela avait surtout réussis à prouver une fois de plus leur incapacité à se mêler correctement au commun des mortels. Trop nerveux, trop violent, avec des références étranges, ils avaient tendance à faire fuir les autres préventeurs. Même Quatre avait fini par s'énerver, pestant contre l'imbécilité claire de ses collègues. Cela les avais troublés, plus qu'ils n'avaient voulu le montrer. Ils le savait déjà, évidemment, mais sans trop l'intégrer.

C'était pourtant l'une des raisons pour laquelle Duo n'était pas un agent de terrain et occupait des postes solitaires. Heero et Wufei étaient ensemble et il n'avait jamais trouvé un autre partenaire adapté.

Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas l'avertissement d'une de ses secrétaires et sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. L'une de ses vieilles amies entra, visiblement très agitée. Une regarda son jolie visage plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, encadré par deux tresses blondes, et ses yeux noirs bridés. Cette femmes était l'une des seuls à pouvoir valser dans son bureau comme ça, mais elle respectait normalement les règles de l'organisation. La blonde claqua un dossier sur le bureau de son supérieur. Le problème était sans aucun doute grave. Une sentit revenir le mal de tête.

- « qu'est ce qui se passe Sally ?

- On a un gros problème !

- Oui, ça j'avais deviné, merci. Mais encore ?

- Les tests sont terminés. Une se tendit imperceptiblement. Cela ne pouvait pas etre bon. Elle s'efforça pourtant de garder son calme et fut très fière de l'indifférence de sa voix.

- Je t'ai connu plus clair...

- Trowa à de la famille, et ce n'est pas Catherine ! »

Une resta silencieuse, l'esprit tournant à mille à l'heure. D'accord, c'était certainement un problème. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à l'innocent dossier posé sur son bureau. En regardant Sally, elle eu l'impression qu'elle craignait de voir le dossier lui sauter à la figure. Elle se rembrunit. Ce n'était pas une pensée si folle, après tout. Comment allait elle expliquer ça aux garçons ? Un mouvement la ramena sur terre. Sally venait de s'effondrer dans un fauteuil, le visage caché dans les mains. Une s'efforça de la réconforter.

- « Ils comprendront... »

Le regard incrédule que lui lança Sally prouva qu'elle en était à peu près aussi convaincu qu'elle. Elle soupira à nouveau avant d'ouvrir le dossier. Il allait falloir préparer un plan d'attaque...

* * *

><p>Tout le monde était réunit dans une petite salle de l'orphelinat.<p>

Les cinq garçons étaient d'un coté, leurs amis de l'autre, ils faisaient face à Une et Sally. Ces dernières avaient demandaient une réunion d'urgence, mais ne semblaient pas décidée à parler. En fait elles étaient lancées dans une bataille de regards, qui avait été intéressante, au début, mais qui à la longue devenait franchement lassante pour les observateurs. Ce qui avait commencé comme une réunion joyeuse entre amis était plombée peu à peu par la tension que dégageaient les deux femmes. Finalement, Duo rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

- « Dites, les filles, il y a un problème ? »

Le timbre de sa voix, plus clair que d'habitude, fit sourire involontairement tout les invités.

Pas les deux femmes, loin de là. Elles intensifièrent encore leur regards noirs, tentant de pousser l'autre à prendre la parole. Finalement, ce fut Sally qui se leva. Elle se racla la gorge et leur fit un petit sourire crispé. À l'arrière, Une se cala dans son fauteuil, l'air soulagé. Evidemment, quand la blonde commença à parler, tous cherchèrent le problème. Elle parlait d'une voix hésitante, tortillant le bout d'un dossier sans s'en rendre compte :

- « Voilà, les tests sanguins sont finis. Nous avons les papiers d'adoption, il y a juste à remplir deux-trois blancs et à signer... »

Elle tripotait toujours les dossiers qu'elle tenait contre elle, sans paraître se décider à les distribuer, malgré les regards interrogateurs. Quatre finit par se lever, arborant un sourire rassurant et se dirigea vers elle en tendant le bras vers les dossiers.

- « Sally, peux-tu nous passer les papiers à remplir ? »

La blonde lui jeta un regard inquiet, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et finit par les tendre à Quatre. Il dut forcer un peu pour qu'elle lâche, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre Wufei marmonner contre les « onnas complètement folles ». Il commençait également à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale. Enfin, il parvint à prendre les dossiers et il les distribua rapidement : Duo, Wufei, lui, Heero... Il croisa alors les regards interrogateurs de Trowa et Catherine, conscient de ses mains vides. Elle était donc là l'embrouille. Il se retourna vers Sally qui détourna le regard. Le silence gêné attira l'attention de ceux qui étaient plongés dans les formulaires.

- « Winner ? Quatre ignora Wufei, entièrement concentré sur Sally. Voyant qu'il lui fallait de nouveau engager la conversation, il reprit:

- Sally, il manque un dossier..."

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Elle. Elle ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup comme pour se calmer, sortit un cinquième dossier de son sac puis se tourna vers Trowa. Quand elle parla, son comportement était professionnel, sa voix tout à fait stable...

* * *

><p>voili, voilou.<p>

troisième chapitre, la veille de mon concours blanc. n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en positif comme en négatif. on est là pour s'améliorer, hein?


	4. Chapter 4

_disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient. _

_Désolée pour le retard, je me suis laissée un peu déborder. _

_Ce chapitre était un peu pénible à faire. Mais il est nécessaire pour le reste de l'histoire, alors..._

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><span>chap 4<span>

- « Il n'y a pas de cinquième dossier, Trowa. Il y a un petit soucis avec notre plan...

Tout en cherchant ses mots, elle jeta un regard circulaire sur les personnes présentes dans la salle. Les cinq garçons semblaient particulièrement angoissés. C'était sans doute chez Duo et Wufei que cela se voyait le plus : aucun d'eux n'avaient encore dit un mot. Elle se reprit :

- « Comme vous le savez, nous avons fait des tests sanguins pour vérifier si vous n'aviez pas de familles, en dehors de celles qu'on connaissait déjà. Or Trowa, tu en as une... Trowa, tu m'écoutes ?

Le garçon qui avait gardé jusque là le regard fixe hocha la tête. Il se sentait incapable d'en faire plus. Lui, une famille ! Mais où avait-elle été toutes ces années ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle abandonné ? Pouvait-il s'imposer comme ça ? L'accepteraient-ils de toutes façons ? Il savait, bien sûr, qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. La loi imposait aux familles d'accepter au moins un an l'enfant qui était lié à eux, sauf évidemment en cas de force majeure. Mais Sally ne lui en parlerait pas dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Des bras s'enroulèrent autours de lui. Quatre. Il prit soudain conscience du silence qui l'entourait. Tous le regardait avec inquiétude. Duo, particulièrement pâle, s'était réfugié dans les bras d'Heero. C'était étrange comme son comportement changeait depuis son rajeunissement... Il faudrait le proteger. S'il vivait un enfer similaire durant cette nouvelle enfance, il ne s'en remettrait sans doute pas. Wufei regardait avec fureur le dossier qu'avait sorti Sally, rouge. Il sentit Quatre le serrer plus fort, quémandant une réponse, qu'elle quelle soit. Il rendit l'étreinte puis s'écarta de lui, le forçant à s'assoir ses côtés, avant de parler, s'efforçant de garder un ton neutre :

- « Vous avez des renseignements j'imagine ? Sally parut soulagée de le voir réagir. Elle ouvrit le dossier rouge et le feuilleta rapidement.

- « Bien entendu. Tu as donc une famille du côté de ta mère : sa sœur, et donc ta tante. Elle se nomme Pétunia Dursley, 34 ans, née Evans. Elle est mariée avec un certain Vernon Dursley, 37ans et un fils, Dudley Dursley, 18 ans. J'ai les photos si tu veux.

Il hocha la tête et prit les images. Quatre se pencha sur son épaule pour les observer également, il eut un petit rire :

- « heureusement, tu ne leur ressemble pas. Il décrivit en quelque mot ce qu'il voyait pour les autres. En clair, Sa tante est un cheval, son oncle une sorte de morse, jusque dans la moustache et le cousin tient de l'éléphant...

Ces commentaires firent pouffer Duo. « Quatre, je ne te connaissait pas si méchant ».

- « C'est juste une constatation. Et c'est là qu'il doit allez ? »

Sally secoua la tête en tirant un dossier bleu plus fin de son sac. « Pas forcément, mais le reste est assez étrange. Les personnes que je t'ai cité tout à l'heure ne marque personne dans la case famille vivante. Or, Il y a un peu moins d'un mois, un garçon de 18 ans est arrivé au centre de Londres pour s'inscrire sur les fiches. Il est très proche de toi, Trowa, en fait, il s'agirait de ton frère.

Trowa se figea, sous le choc. Il avait imaginé une famille pas trop lointaine, mais un frère c'était autre chose, surtout plus jeune. Il aurait dû être sous sa responsabilité, sous sa protection. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer ?

Il attrapa la quatrième photo qu'on lui tendait, remarquant au passage que sa main tremblait. On y voyait un garçon, les cheveux noirs tombant en boucles sur ces épaules. Vu la frange, il avait sans doute le même cheveux que lui. C'est pourquoi lui les gardaient courts à l'arrière et si long devant. Ils étaient incoiffables. Longs, ça avait l'air de passer aussi...

Il se re-concentra sur la photo. Il repéra un teint plutôt pâle, le même menton que lui, le même nez aussi mais surtout...

- « Mon dieu Trowa, tu as vu, il a les mêmes yeux que toi ! »

Oui, il avait vu. L'émotion le prit à la gorge. Il n'en avait jamais vu des semblables chez quelqu'un d'autre que lui, cette couleur, ce vert presque émeraude était très rare. Pour le coup, les trois autres pilotes vinrent derrière eux pour regarder. La voix de Sally les ramena à la réalité.

- « Son nom est Harry James Potter. Mais il y a un certain nombre de choses pas très claires à son sujet. » Ces mots fixèrent toute leur attention sur elle. « Il n'y a ni certificat de naissance, ni aucun papiers d'identités antérieurs à ce passage au centre. Je te l'ai dit, ta famille maternelle n'a citée personne de vivant, excepté une tante du côté de Vernon Dursley. Pourtant, Harry a suivit sa scolarité à Eastwick Junior School, une école primaire de Surrey où ses relatifs habitent. Et il est noté qu'il est sous leur garde malgré le manque de papiers d'adoption. Il finit sa primaire là et paf, il disparaît. Il n'est inscrit dans aucune écoles. Selon nos sources, les Dursley le disait dans un centre de détention pour mineurs, St Brutus, mais après vérification, il n'y était pas non plus. Par contre, chaque années, de 1991 à 1997 , il passait le mois de Juillet et parfois celui d'août chez eux. Et puis il a disparut jusqu'à son passage au centre.

Sally s'arrêta un moment, regardant le dossier l'air très insatisfaite. Elle finit par se tourner vers le commandant Une. « Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu accepter un dossier aussi vide. C'est quand même dingue qu'ils n'aient pas poser de questions, ou même signalés ça... Franchement Anne, même la fiche de base est incomplète. Pas de téléphone, pas de mail et la seule adresse, il y marque qu'elle ne sert qu'à recevoir le courrier mais que ce n'est pas son domicile ! »

- « Je sais Sally, j'ai déjà demandé une enquête interne à ce sujet ».

- « Et mes parents ? » Elle tourna son attention vers Trowa. Les quatre autres pilotes feuilletaient avec perplexité le dossier Potter, notant le manque d'information évident. Lui en revanche, gardait les yeux fixés sur elle.

- « inconnus ». Tous se tournèrent vers Quatre qui avait regroupé le dossier sur ses genoux. « On n'a rien sur ton père, même pas de prénom. Ta mère, Lily Evans a le même genre de parcours que ton frère. Elle disparaît à onze ans mais réapparait durant les vacances de noël et les mois d'été. Une fois encore, rien n'est fait pour découvrir où elle est scolarisée, ce qui est pourtant obligatoire, logiquement. A 17 ans, on la voit une dernière fois à l'enterrement de ses parents Andrew et Rose Evans où elle se dispute violemment avec sa sœur. Puis plus rien. Même pas de certificat de décès ».

Sally profita du silence pour reprendre la parole. « En fait, on peut déduire certaines informations... Ton frère porte le nom de Potter. Ta mère s'est donc mariée avec un homme portant ce nom, et qui est aussi ton père. Et on peut penser qu'ils sont mort avant 1986, puisqu'Harry rentre au cours préparatoire, inscrit par Mme Dursley. Ce qui est aussi confus, c'est la cause de la mort du couple Potter. D'après les Dursley, ils s'agit d'un accident de voiture. D'après ton frère, c'est un assassinat... »

Trowa attendit un moment pour voir si elle avait trouver autre chose avant d'intervenir. « Et finalement, chez qui je vais ? »

- « Comme tu veux. Il suffit d'envoyer une lettre pour voir s'ils peuvent te prendre. S'ils refusent, tu va chez Catherine. On ne va pas forcer non plus, sachant qui tu es.

Wufei intervint pour la première fois. « vous oubliez quand même quelque chose... Vous vous rappelez, justement, de qui on est ? » Devant les regards perplexes des autres, il reprit. « Je vous en pris, on est les pilotes ! On est resté à l'orphelinat jusqu'à maintenant pour ne pas se faire remarquer ! Vous demandez à l'un d'entre nous d'aller chez des gens suspects, qui mentent ou cache des informations au gouvernement. Et si ces gens sont contre nous ? S'ils découvrent qui on est ? »

Duo reprit aussitôt. « surtout avec la taille qu'on a... Par expérience, à 6 ans on ne fait pas le poids face à un adulte. Et on ne connait même pas l'adresse de son frère. S'il arrive quelque chose, on ne pourra rien faire ! »

Une tenta de le raisonner « On fera en sorte de pouvoir faire quelque chose Duo. Je ne suis pas prête de laisser l'un de mes meilleurs agents sans sortie de secours. Et je ne laisserais pas un enfant seul face à l'inconnu de toute façon. Mais c'est la loi... »

- « … et c'est un secret c'est ça ? L'accusa Duo. Vous voulez que Trowa résolve le problème que pose ce dossier ! »

- « Je n'espionnerais pas mon frère sans raison valable ». dit Trowa, catégorique

- « Je ne te le demande pas. Je souhaiterais juste les informations de bases. Celles qui devraient être dans ce dossier ».

- « Pouvez vous nous laisser un moment. Je voudrais en discuter avec les autres ? »

- « Bien entendu » .

Les adultes sortirent de la salle en discutant, impatients de savoir le choix de Trowa. Ce dernier était bien moins pressé. Il feuilletait le dossier, regardant les photos de son frère et de la famille Dursley avec perplexité. Heero fut étrangement le premier à parler.

- « Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu ailles chez ton frère. On a aucune infos pour préparer ton arrivée chez lui... ».

Quatre acquiesça « Je suis d'accord. Ce serait peut-être mieux que tu choisisses les Dursley... Ils ont des dossiers complets, aucun casiers judiciaires, une maison dans un quartier ennuyeux, mais qui montre que leur salaire est suffisant pour s'occuper d'un enfant... Ton frère est un total inconnu. Il a 18 ans, vit sans doute seul et sans études, s'il a un travail honnête, il ne doit pas avoir un salaire énorme... Il y a peu de chance qu'il puisse s'occuper d'un enfant. Tu seras un poids plus qu'autre chose pour lui... »

Wufei semblait également assez sceptique. « Et rappelle toi ce qu'en disait son quartier ! C'est un voyou, un voleur, qui s'habille mal, traine toute la journée dehors... On ne gagne pas une réputation aussi solide sans qu'il y ait une raison. Personne n'a semblé surpris qu'il soit envoyé dans ce centre de délinquants... »

Trowa ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la photo de son frère. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air mauvais. En fait, il se serait plus méfier de son cousin que de lui. En même temps, il suffisait de connaître Quatre ou Duo pour savoir que les apparences pouvaient cacher des surprises.

Il se tourna vers le dernier de ses camarades, décidément plus silencieux depuis sa transformation. Ils avaient pourtant pensé qu'il allait mieux, à l'orphelinat, quand il faisait des bêtises. Ca avait été rassurant de le voir rire. Mais il avait cette tendance de rester tout le temps près d'eux, comme pour chercher leur protection.

Il se remit à regarder les photos. Il était déjà rassurant de savoir que ça le concernait lui et pas Duo. Si son ami devait être remit à des inconnus, il serait sans doute paniqué. En attendant, il n'avait toujours pas donné son avis, Trowa lui envoya donc un regard interrogateur, sachant qu'il comprendrait.

- « Je crois que tu devrais choisir ton frère ». répondit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. « Il a l'air plus sympathique » se justifia t-il devant les regards curieux que lui lancèrent les autres.

Trowa soupira, « Ce n'est pas assez comme raison, mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais le connaître mieux... Vous pensez qu'on peut essayer les deux groupes ? »

- « On peut toujours demander... » proposa Quatre. « Mais Duo a quand même raison. Potter a l'air plus sympathique. En fait, j'aimerais les voir tous les quatre. Peut-être que mon empathie permettra de choisir plus facilement ? » Il jeta un regard sur ces camarades, cherchant une contestation, et devant l'approbation générale reprit :

- « Peut-être qu'en discutant avec eux, on aura une meilleure idée de ce qui se prépare... Tu pourrais même rester un peu chez ta tante, jusqu'à ce qu'on mette la main sur ton frère. On explique juste que c'est une prise de contact. Peut-être qu'elle aura aussi des réponses sur les ombres qui entourent ton les Potter. Elle doit savoir ce qui est arrivé à sa sœur, à qui elle s'est mariée et aussi où est aller son neveu durant toute son adolescence... Il vivait chez elle quand même »

Trowa hocha la tête et se leva. Il ouvrit la porte, invita d'un signe de la tête les adultes à revenir dans la salle puis se rassit et expliqua ce qu'ils avaient décidé.

Les preventeurs contacteraient donc sa famille maternelle chez qui il passerait un temps plus ou moins long suivant le besoin. Il leur serait préciser que son passage n'était qu'un essai. Puis, si son frère contactait le centre, on irait chercher Trowa et on le lui remettrait. Cela durerait une semaine, puis ils reviendraient tout les deux au centre où Trowa ferait son rapport. Il choisirait alors son lieu de résidence ou refuserait les deux et irait chez Catherine.

Personne n'éleva de contestations, le plan fut adopter. Iria, Sally, Howard et Relena se remirent à remplir leur dossiers, discutant des gardes possibles suivant leur emplois du temps, leur lieux de résidence et les affinités des enfants (Duo et Heero refusant de se séparer).

Ce soir là, Trowa ne s'endormit que très tardivement. C'était la première fois qu'il était séparé de ses camarades depuis leur rajeunissement... Duo et Heero dormaient chez Relena, Quatre et Wufei chez leur tuteurs respectifs. Lui restait seul à l'orphelinat, attendant des nouvelles de sa tante.

Il se demanda ce que cela changerait pour lui. Il n'avait jamais eu de famille après tout, et il n'avait pas réellement 6 ans... Quel comportement devrait-il adopter ?

* * *

><p><em>voilà. j'espère que cela vous a plut. J'essaierais d'être moins longue pour le prochain.<em>

_sinon, des commentaires?_


	5. Chapter 5

voilà, suite de l'histoire...

* * *

><p><span>chap 5<span>

- « N'oublies pas, tu as tout les téléphones, tu peux appeler qui tu veux, quand tu veux. Un coup de fil et on te retire immédiatement de leur soins...

- « Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas... »

Tout le monde était réunis devant l'orphelinat. Une donnaient ses dernières recommandations à Zech et Noin, chargés d'accompagner Trowa chez sa tante. Les pilotes se tenaient un peu à l'écart des adultes, faisant leurs adieux à leur ami, émut par le soucis qu'ils montraient. Wufei et Heero lui avaient serré la main, l'air sérieux, comme s'il partait en mission suicide. Duo, survolté, sautillait autours de lui, le serrant dans ses bras à intervalles réguliers. Quatre remettait en place le col de son « amoureux », les mains un peu tremblantes, lui répétant encore et encore, les mesures misent en place pour sa sécurité. Quand ce dernier lui sauta au cou en pleurant à chaudes larmes, il décida que c'était assez. Il embrassa Quatre, puis le repoussa avec douceur et se tourna, décidé, vers ses accompagnateurs.

- « C'est bon madame, je suis prêt.

Tout les adultes se retournèrent vers lui, l'air attendris. Voyant son agacement, Sally se jeta à genoux et l'attrapa dans ses bras. Devant son regard surpris, elle se mit à gémir :

- »Mon bébé, qui est tout grandi et qui part tout seul, très loin de la maison ! »

Lui jetant un regard noir, il la repoussa durement, puis se dirigea, rouge de honte vers la voiture, sous les rires des spectateurs.

10 minutes plus tard, ils partirent.

La route fut longue. Malgré les tentatives de conversations de ses amis, Trowa gardait le silence, regardant à travers la fenêtre les rues grises défilé. Ils s'était mis à pleuvoir, tout semblait mort, et lui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'idée d'aller chez cette famille qui venait d'apparaitre, comme par magie, dans son existence. _Peut-être que je ferais mieux de demander qu'on fasse demi-tour... _Il se secoua._ Je ne suis pas un lâche. Je n'ai jamais refusé une mission, et je vais fuir maintenant ? Non !_

Les rues devinrent plus vertes, les maisons plus larges, entourées de jardin. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une rue, « Privet drive », eut le temps de lire Trowa, où il ralentirent. Toute les maisons semblaient identiques, jusqu'aux fleurs sur les balcons. _Quel ennui... _pensa t-il en soupirant. Ils se garèrent enfin devant l'une d'entre elles. Noin le fit sortir et lui prit la main, Zech se chargea de son sac et ils avancèrent ensemble vers la porte d'entrée. Peu de temps après qu'ils aient sonné, ils entendirent des talons claqués contre du carrelage, et on ouvrit. La femme qui se tenait devant eux était bien sa tante. C'était une femme grande, maigre, au cou très long, soigneusement coiffée, vêtue d'un tailleur crème de bon goût. Elle leur fit un sourire accueillant :

- « Bonjour ?

Bonjour, madame, répondit Zech. Je suis l'agent Vent, voici l'agent Eau, des préventeurs. Nous sommes chargés d'accompagner votre neveu, Trowa, à votre résidence...

Ah oui ! Bien sûr, mon mari et moi vous attendions ! Mais entrez, je vous en prie... elle s'écarta pour les laisser entrer, avant de les amener au salon. Quand ils furent tous assis, elle se retourna vers la porte et cria, « VERNONNN ! » d'une voix stridente, qui leur fit grincer des dents. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Trowa.

- « Bonjour Trowa, je suis ta tante Pétunia. Tu vas vivre avec moi désormais, d'accord ?

_Je ne suis pas idiot, pas besoin de me parler comme ça !_

- « Oui, madame. »

- « Et qu'il est bien élevé ! C'est si rare de nos jours... Ah, voici mon mari. Vernon, voici l'agent Vent et l'agent Eau. Ils ont accompagné Trowa ici. »

- « Bonjour monsieur, madame. Ce n'était pas la peine de vous déplacer, ils suffisaient de nous appeler, nous serions venu le chercher. »

Quatre n'avait décidément pas menti. Vêtu d'un costume gris, Vernon Dursley avait tout du morse. La moustache aidant... Les trois invités partagèrent un regard amusé.

- « Ca a été un plaisir, répondit Zech. A vrai dire, nous voulions voir un peu où habiterait l'enfant, ordre de notre supérieure, vous comprenez ? »

Vernon secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, « Bien sur, bien sur... la tyrannie des patrons n'est ce pas ? Je connais ça aussi. »

Sa femme prit soudain la parole.

- « Mais asseyez-vous, je vous en pris. Puis-je vous proposer une tasse de thé ? »

- « Ce sera avec plaisir, la route a été longue. Un sucre et un peu de lait, s'il- vous plait » demanda Noin.

Zech la suivit et s'assit à ses côtés, sur le grand canapé beige du salon. « Pas de sucre pour moi s'il vous plait, juste un nuage de lait, et toi Trowa ? ».

- « Juste du sucre, s'il vous plait madame... »

- « Appelle moi tante Pétunia. Je reviens tout de suite ».

Tout le monde garda le silence en attendant le retour de la femme. Une fois qu'elle fut rassit aux côtés de son mari et qu'il y eut une tasse de thé devant tout le monde, accompagnées de petits gâteaux, Zech reprit la parole :

- « En fait, nous avons été chargé d'une autre mission en venant ici. Il but une gorgée de thé sous les regards interrogateurs de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley. Il y a environ deux mois, un jeune homme est venu au centre faire une prise de sang. Selon les test ADN, il s'agirait de votre neveu, et du frère de celui-ci. Son inscription laisse apparaître de nombreux détails flous... chez lui, mais également chez vous. Nous ignorons où il habite, donc nous profitons de notre passage içi pour tenter de trouver des réponses... »

Ils ne purent manquer l'échange de regards agacés qui eut lieu entre le couple. Vernon prit la parole, l'air nettement moins enjoué.

- « Nous vous écoutons. »

- « Selon les archives, votre neveu a été inscrit à Eastwick Junior School en 1986 et y est noté sous votre autorité. »

- « C'est exact »

- « Puis-je savoir la date où vous l'avez recueilli ? »

- « Début novembre 81. »

- « Par quel biais ? »

Ils fronçèrent les sourcils, « Comment ça ? »

Zech leva les yeux de son calepin et les regarda, notant au passage l'intérêt que montrait Noin et Trowa aux réponses. « Quel orphelinat vous l'a confié ? »

- « Aucun »

Les preventeurs leur lancèrent un regard incrédule. Noin ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir : « mais qui vous l'a confié, alors ? »

Les Dursley se regardèrent, et Vernon finit par se caler contre son fauteuil, laissant clairement sa femme s'occuper des questions. « Personne. Nous l'avons trouvé sur le pas de notre porte un matin, avec une lettre expliquant que ma sœur et son mari étaient morts et qu'en tant que dernière famille, il fallait que je m'en occupe ».

- « Et vous n'avez contacté personne ? » l'incrédulité était clair dans la voix de Zech, mais il sentait qu'ils disaient la verité. Il ne put s'empecher de regarder sa collègue, cherchant un soutient. Trowa était aussi très surpris. Ces choses arrivaient au moyen-age, dans des romans, bien avant la construction des colonies. On n'abandonnait plus de bébé devant les portes des gens depuis plusieurs siècles !

- « Avez-vous encore la lettre ? » demanda Noin.

- « Depuis le temps ? Non, je ne garde pas les vieux papiers aussi longtemps... Et puis avec le gamin parti, je n'en ai pas vu l'utilité. »

- « D'accord... Zech marqua une phrase sur son cahier, puis reprit ses question. Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à votre sœur et votre beau-frère ? »

- « Non ». La voix de Petunia était froide. Cette fois, il était certain qu'elle mentait.

- « Vous avez marqué sur les papiers qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture... »

- « C'est la version que nous avons toujours dit. Il a fallut répondre aux questions que nous posaient les gens. C'était le plus crédible. »

- « Quelle est leur date de mort et où sont-ils enterrés ? »

- « Le 31 octobre 1981, selon la lettre. Et je ne sais pas. Sans doute près de leur ancien logement... »

- « C'est à dire ? »

- « Aucune idée ».

Les preventeurs restaient stoïques malgré l'indignation qui montaient en eux. Cela s'avérait plus difficile que prévu.

- « Vous n'avez lancé aucun avis de recherche ? Pas chercher à savoir ce qu'il avait pu advenir des corps ? »

- « Monsieur, ma sœur et moi étions loin d'être proche ».

En clair, elle avait récupéré un enfant sans en avoir le droit, parce qu'un inconnu l'avait déposé devant sa porte, et n'avait jamais cherché à savoir comment sa sœur était morte. Si elle était morte. Il n'y avait après tout aucune preuves. C'était tellement incroyable comme histoire que Zech préfera continuer ses questions, et attendre d'en discuter avec sa supérieure, ses collègues et ses amis.

- « Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler d'un autre enfant ? »

- « Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis ses 16 ans, à la mort de nos parents. Je crois qu'elle est allé vivre avec ce James Potter après ça. Elle a pu avoir d'autres enfants »

- « Votre... »

- « Excusez-moi, l'interrompit Petunia. Puis-je poser une question ? »

Zech la regarda pensivement avant d'acquiescer, « Allez-y... »

- « Ma sœur est morte il y a dix-sept ans. Cet enfant en a... »

- « ...six. »

- « ...six, merci. Comment est-ce possible ? »

- « Nous pensions a un enfant éprouvette. Mais au vu de vos réponses, il est possible que votre soeur ne soit morte que récemment... »

Le couple semblait bien plus convaincu par la première réponse. Ils savaient sans doute la cause de la mort, si ce n'est le reste... Zech nota cette conclusion avant de reprendre :

- « Votre neveu est allé à Eastwick Junior School ? »

- « Oui »

- « Et après la primaire ? »

Pour la première fois, Vernon prit la parole :

- « Au centre St Brutus pour les délinquants juvéniles ».

- « Pour quelle raison ? ». Il fut amusé de voir que Trowa, qui montrait pourtant rarement ses émotions, ne quittait plus son oncle et sa tante des yeux.

- « C'était un petit voyou, un petit voleur, ingrat, toujours à geindre, à grimper n'importe où, à faire n'importe quoi. Il faisait peur à mon Dudlinouchet ! »

Vernon renchérit : « On a fait ce qu'on a pu, monsieur l'agent. Mais nous ne savions plus comment nous y prendre ».

Ca aurait été convaincant... si Harry y avait été inscrit réellement...

- « C'est faux, intervint Noin. Nous avons les dossiers de St Brutus ici. Aucun Harry Potter n'y est inscrit. Vous pouvez vérifier », rajouta-elle en tendant les papiers pour qu'ils les prennent. Ils ne le firent pas.

- « Reprenons, reprit Zech. Où était inscrit votre neveu entre 1991 et 1996 ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- « Où passait-il les vacances ? »

- « Chez des amis. Une bande de rouquins braillards et mal élevés, qui ont détruit mon salon la seule fois où ils sont rentrés ici... »

- « Et où est-il maintenant ? »

- « Aucune idée. Il est parti l'été de ses dix-sept ans et nous ne voulons plus jamais le revoir ! Il a causé suffisamment de tort à notre famille comme ça »

Les trois preventeurs observèrent le couple. Ils étaient sérieux, il y avait certainement eu de gros problèmes, mais lesquels. « D'accord, merci. Zech referma son calepin. Alors pour ce neveu-là... dit-il en montrant Trowa du menton, d'abord, pas d'inquiétude, il est sage comme une image... Vous n'aurez aucun problème avec lui, je peux vous l'assurer. Ensuite, il aura, bien sûr, une bourse, qui vous permettra de payer ses vêtements, la nourriture supplémentaire et le temps dépensé à l'éduquer. Nous avons conscience de la difficulté de la situation, un enfant qui apparaît dans votre ménage, alors que votre fils est déjà grand... Nous voulons qu'il soit inscrit à Eastwick Junior School, nous vérifierons. »

Zech se leva, suivi de sa femme. Les Dursley les imitèrent. « Nous vous le confions, prenez-en soin ! »

« Bien entendu, vous pouvez comptez sur nous » répondit Vernon, l'air confiant, en posant une main sur l'épaule de Trowa. Petunia les guida vers la sortie. La dernière image qu'ils eurent de Trowa, avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui, fut celle d'un joli garçon assis bien droit, au coté d'un morse en costard.

Noin se tourna vers Zech, l'air franchement inquiète. « On le laisse là après avoir entendu ce témoignage ? »

« Ce sont les ordres. On va rapporter ça à Une, et elle avisera ».


End file.
